Gone
by Little Fox MIA
Summary: No Summary /KaiBaek or KrisBaek/YAOI / DLDR.


MIA kim or…?

Main Cast :

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Kris Wu

Other Cast : Nanti aja dah /?

Pair : KaiBaek

Other : KrisBaek.

Rate : T bisa jadi M

Disc : Semua cast bukan milik saya, entah milik siapa, yang penting story ama alurnya milik saya, author gak jelas. Haha. /pakk

.

.

.

[Chapter 1]

All Author POV

Pagi yang cerah diseluruh kota seoul, dan seorang pemuda berkulit eksotik nampaknya yang paling tahu secerah apa hari ini dengan berada ditengah-tengah kerumunan siswa yang tengah menuju pada nya, semua tanpa terkecuali. Bagaimana tidak dia akan berorasi tentang visi dan misi nya agar terpilih menjadi ketua Osis yang baru disekolahnya, tentu dia gugup, karena dua calon sebelumnya tentu tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Ekhem.. tes..tes.." Semua mulut bungkam saat kepala sekolah SI high school mencoba mic yang katanya tadi mati.

"Ah, sudah, silahkan Kim Jongin-ssi." Ucap namja tinggi yang sudah berumur namun aura wibawa nya masih sangat jelas terlihat, bahkan namja tampan yang sudah naik ke atas podium itu sangat gugup tentu saja.

"Ne, gamsahamnida.." Ucapnya membungkuk badan, namja paruh baya itu tersenyum dan menepuk singkat pundak Jongin, untuk memberinya semangat, maklum saja, dia adalah cucunya sendiri.

"A-annyeong Haseyo yeorebum." Sapa Jongin, dan dengan helaan nafas panjang dia tersenyum dengan sangat menawan, membuat para siswi berteriak histeris dengan mengangkat banner Jongin tinggi-tinggi, jongin sangat menawan, dan rapi, juga termasuk siswa yang cukup pintar, itulah yang membuatnya, tunggu dia juga sangat sexy, jangan lupakan itu, dari ujung rambut hingga kaki, maka jelaslah tak ada alasan mengapa tak ada satupun orang yang tidak memujanya.

"Pagi ini sangat cerah bukan?"

"Ne…" Jawab semua nya serempak. Jongin kembali memamerkan senyum menawan dan sexy nya juga kedipan nakalnya, oh, baiklah itu ditunjukkan pada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya datar dari kejauhan. Tak ada ekspresi berarti dari namja yang memasang wajah datar itu, hanya sebuah hentakan kaki dan gerakan gigi yang menggeram, marah mungkin.

"Ah, nama saya Kim Jongin, kalian mengenalku bukan?" dan teruslah ocehan demi ocehan keluar tapi tak ada yang membuat bosan oleh pemandangan namja tampan yang tengah mengoceh, mungkin namja mungil yang berada dikejauhan sana yang mulai merasa bosan, dan Jongin menyadarinya, segera dia selesaikan pidatonya, dan turun saat melihat namja itu sudah mulai berlalu ke tempat entah dia juga tidak tahu.

"Aku harap kalian memilih saya. Dan gamsahamnida atas perhatiannya." Jongin masih bisa mendengar suara riuh karena ulahnya yang melempar topinya kearah kerumunan orang-orang itu, ini lebih ke konser dari pada sebuah Orasi.

"Baekhyun Hyung! Baekhyuuuunnn~ Ya! Pendek!"

Ctakkk

"Awww.." Jongin meringis kesakitan dan menatap namja mungil dihadapannya ke-gemas.

"Sakit."

"Siapa yang pendek?" Tanya namja mungil nan manis itu dengan ekspresi kesal yang sungguh menggemaskan di mata Jongin terutama.

"Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menarik sebelah alisnya imut, dan lagi-lagi itu menurut Jongin. Baekhyun segera berbalik dan hendak pergi lagi, sebelum tangan besar Jongin berhasil meraih lengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun terpaksa menoleh kembali dan menatap Jongin kesal.

"Kau bilang Kyungsoo pendek, berarti yang kau panggil Kyungsoo bukan aku!" Bentaknya nyaring. Jongin tertawa aneh sambil mengusap telinganya.

"Aku memanggil kalian berdua, 'kan tadi aku memanggil nama mu hyung, baru pendek." Baekhyun diam.

"Jadi, karena tidak ada Kyungsoo disini, dan aku hanya menemukan dirimu, berarti yang aku panggil itu Baekhyun hyung," Baekhyun menyerah, tak mungkin lagi dia menang kali ini.

"Baiklah, jadi.. apa?" Tanya Baekhyun menepis tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi sengaja tidak Jongin lepaskan dari lengan Baekhyun, kesempatan mungkin.

"Ck, kau ini hyung cuek sekali pada calon ketua osis."

"Calon, Jongin, jadi apa yang harus dibanggakan? Belum tentu kau menang." Sewot Baekhyun, Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja aku akan menang Hyung, kalau aku menang kau takkan lupa janjimu 'kan hyung?" Baekhyun gelagapan.

"J-janji yang mana?" Jongin menyeringai kecil setelah dia terkekeh geli, dia sedikit mencondongkan

tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun. Dia mendekatkan jarinya.

CTAK

"Ak! Appo!" Ringis Baekhyun mengusap-usap hidungnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kalau aku bisa menjadi ketua osis, maka bibirmu yang manis itu harus bisa menjadi milikku sayang.."

BLUSHH

"M-Mworago?! Aku tidak ingat pernah menyetujui kesepakatan konyol seperti itu Kim Jongin!" Jongin kembali terkekeh dia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, membuat Baekhyun mundur dengan wajah merah merona.

"Aku tidak mau tahu hyungie.."

"I-ini tidak adil Jongin, kalau kau kalah aku hanya menginginkan ganti rugi ponsel ku yang bahkan kau sendiri yang merusaknya! Kau ini, bukankah seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab? Bukannya malah membuat pertaruhan yang malah membuatku semakin rugi bes-"

Bughhh

Jongin menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun pada dinding yang memang sudah sangat dekat dengan punggung mungil itu, wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat.

"Ah, sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dengan godaan seberat ini Tuhan.." Eluh Jongin berlebihan, dengan tatapan mesumnya, menurut Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengganti ponsel mu dan menciummu bagaimana?" Tawaran Jongin membuat kedua mata kecil Baekhyun membulat kesal.

"Bodoh! Kauummpp.." Jongin menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan telapak tangan nya.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Sebenarnya gampang mencuri ciuman dari namja sepertimu, tapi, itu tidak menarik, haha." Tawa Jongin menggelegar, dia mendekat membuat nafas hangatnya dapat terasa oleh kedua mata Baekhyun, Jongin meniup kedua mata itu pelan dan bergantian. Kemudian tanpa kentara Baekhyun, Jongin tersenyum manis, dan pergi.

"Dasar pervert!" Teriak Baekhyun setelah berhasil membuka matanya, Jongin hanya berjalan santai dihadapannya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya! Aku juga menyukai mu Byun Baekhyun!" Teriak Jongin sambil tertawa nyaring. Suara itu membuat Baekhyun hampir saja tidak bisa bernafas, bisa-bisa nya dia berteriak senyaring itu padahal seluruh siswa mulai berdatangan dari arah lapangan karena orasi terakhir calon ketua osis memang sudah berakhir. Baekhyun tentu tidak mau menjadi salah satu menu dikantin sekolah ini, tentu saja tidak.

.

.

.

"Muram lagi, kenapa?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati makhluk bermata besar seperti tokoh film kartun kesayangannya itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo-ah, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Baekhyun gila, wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah semerah tomat, sedangkan sebuah buku hampir saja mendarat diatas kepala pirang Baekhyun, beruntung Kyungsoo tersadar dari uforianya dan menangkat buku itu.

"Ya! Kau mau mengambil Kyungsoo ku, cempreng?" Baekhyun menoleh malas.

"Cempreng katamu? Lebih baik mana dengan suara yang sangat lembut, bahkan tidak akan terdengar apa-apa jika kau berteriak, kau seme hyung?"

"K-kau, tidak sopan sekali kau, ah, punggung ku." Baekhyun hampir saja tertawa keras jika tidak melirik wajah hawatir Kyungsoo pada kekasihnya yang sedang terserang sakit punggung.

"jaga kesehatanmu Hyung, jangan banyak marah-marah, atau kau akan seumuran dengan ayah Kyungsoo. Bye Suho Hyung!" Baekhyun dengan sengaja menepuk punggung Suho yang terasa sakit, bukan, bukan karena Suho sudah tua, tapi karena kemarin punggung Suho terbentur dengan meja yang ingin Baekhyun lempar pada Jongin, nasib malang bangku itu, ah, maksudnya, Suho.

"Ya! Bocah tengik, kembali kau." Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas lelah, dan membantu Suho duduk.

"Kita ke UKS saja Hyung? Sepertinya memar nya belum sembuh betul," Suho menggeleng, dan menatap tajam Baekhyun yang duduk dimejanya dekat jendela sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat earphonenya, pura-pura acuh.

Songsaenim masuk, dan membuat Jongin yang juga baru saja masuk untuk menyapa Baekhyun atau mungkin hanya mengganggu Baekhyun tidak terwujud, tapi Jongin masih sempat mengerling pada Baekhyun dan duduk dibangku persis disamping Baekhyun mengusir penghuni aslinya dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan(?).

"Jongin-ssi alihkan tatapan mu kedepan." Jongin acuh saja dan masih menatap Baekhyun, membuat sang guru pasrah, dan membiarkan seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas. Suara riuh menghilang, dan Jongin seketika tersentak melihat wajah Baekhyun memucat pasi. Jadi, Jongin dengan terpaksa ikut menatap kedepan.

"Huang Zi Tao, kalian bisa memanggilku Tao, aku berasal dari China." Jongin menatap namja tinggi dan berbadan besar itu dengan alis terangkat satu, mata nya penuh dengan lingkaran hitam kali ini menatap Baekhyun, membuat Jongin semakin merasa aneh, saat Baekhyun menoleh kearah jendela dengan cepat, seperti, menghindari.

"Duduklah, disamping namja berambut merah itu," tunjuk Songsenim pada bangku kosong dibelakang jongin, yang bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo. Sedari tadi tatapannya tak lepas dari Baekhyun, membuat Jongin sedikit risih, dengan tajam dia menatap Tao, sang murid baru, tapi Tao hanya mendengus, dan segera duduk dibelakang Jongin, meski Jongin tahu jika mata tajam Tao takkan lepas dari Baekhyun-nya. Selama pelajaran berlangsung pun Jongin hanya sibuk memikirkan banyak sekali kemungkinan, sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang memasukkan semua buku yang diminta Baekhyun diperpustakaan, entah bodoh atau Baekhyun menjanjikan sejumlah uang padanya hingga mau saja disuruh Baekhyun, mungkin agak aneh, Baekhyun menerima ajakannya pulang bersama, yang setahunya dia biasa ditolak meski dia tetap nekat mengikuti Baekhyun sampai pujaan hatinya itu benar-benar sampai pada rumahnya, dengan selamat, mungkin sudah sejak di junior high school kebiasaan aneh Jongin itu, tapi mengingat itu bukannya membuat Jongin merasa aneh, tapi justru tersenyum. Dia senang, semua yang berkaitan dengan Baekhyun, selalu membahagiakan untuknya.

Dia bersenandung kecil, tapi matanya terbelalak kaget, melihat Baekhyun di kejauhan sana, sedang memasuki sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih, Jongin langsung berlari mengejar mobil putih itu, tapi sayang mobil itu sudah melaju dengan sangat jauh dan kencang, dan yang dia dapatkan hanya rasa lelah.

"Baekhyuuuunn!" Teriaknya, tapi percuma. Dengan perasaan penuh kecewa dia berjalan kembali, dan merogoh sakunya, tadinya dia sudah sangat senang, tapi ternyata Baekhyun hanya membohonginya. Tapi, siapa yang telah membawa Baekhyun tadi? Apa Baekhyun diam-diam sudah memiliki kekasih? Memikirkan hal itu Jongin rasanya sangat kesal, dan ingin sekali .. menangis mungkin.

Jonging menghubungi Baekhyun tapi tak kunjung terangkat. Membuatnya hampir saja membanting ponselnya karena kesal, dia segera menelpon sopir pribadinya untuk menjemputnya, tidak usah menunggu lama, sopir berikut mobil mewahnya datang dan membukakan pintu untuk Jongin.

"Tuan.." Jongin membuat sang sopir bingung dengan duduk didepan, tepatnya ditempat duduk pengemudi.

"jangan diam saja, aku sedang terburu-buru." Bentak Jongin sedikit kesal, sang sopir mengangguk dan ikut masuk, beruntung Jongin tidak meninggalkannya sendiri ditempat itu. dengan cepat Jongin menginjakkan gas mobil itu, membuat Sang sopir hanya bisa berdoa tanpa protes, sudah biasa begini,

"Jangan pernah bicarakan apapun penyebab hari ini aku memintamu menjemputku pada eomma, karena aku yakin tak hanya aku yang akan dirugikan, kau pun juga." Ancam Jongin yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena tentu saja sang sopir tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya karena melaporkan anak kesayangan nyonyanya mengemudi dengan sangat cepat dijalan raya.

"Tentu Tuan muda.." Ucap nya pasrah. Jongin bergumam, dia memarkinkan mobil nya dengan tergesa-gesa, dia segera berlari menuju sebuah rumah minimalis dan mengetuk pintunya, seolah bel dirumah itu tidak memiliki fungsi, tak berapa lama seorang yeoja paruh baya keluar.

"Jongin?" Jongin tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk. "Siang Taeyeon umma." Perempuan paruh baya itu tersenyum,

"Kenapa? Mana Baekhyun?" Tepat seperti yang Jongin fikirkan, dengan gelagat aneh Baekhyun hari ini, mungkin saja orang yang membawa Baekhyun tadi tak hanya berniat menjemput Baekhyun untuk pulang kerumah, jika benar orang asing yang membawa Baekhyun adalah kekasih Baekhyun, mungkin tidak aneh jika dia membawa Baekhyun untuk makan siang mungkin, atau ya, benar makan siang.

"Jongin?" Suara lembut itu membuat Jongin tersentak.

"Y-ya?"

"Gwaenchana?" Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baekhyun masih ikut Kyungsoo untuk belajar dirumah Kyungsoo.." Ucap Jongin bohong, dengan cepat meraih ponsel merahnya dan mengetik pesan singkat untuk Kyungsoo, untuk ikut dalam perkataannya.

"Ah, baiklah, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Jongin?" Jongin diam. "aniya, saya pamit ahjumma."

Taeyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Hati-hati Jongin-ah.." Jongin berteriak mengiyakan. Dan melajukan mobilnya dengan tempo pelan, setelah yakin sudah jauh dari lingkungan rumah Baekhyun, Jongin kembali mengemudikan mobilnya dengan liar. Dia mendatangi semua restaurant diseluruh kota, hingga dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar, sekarang sudah sangar sore, Jongin mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun kembali.

"Angkatlah.." Pintanya bergumam. Dan do'a nya terkabul, tersambung, dan suara yang sangat dia rindukan segera terdengar.

"Baekhyun.. hyung, hyung.."

"…"

"Dimana kau? Darimana saja? Kenapa-"

"…"

"Dirumah? Tidak mungkin,tadi.."

Tut

Dan terputus begitu saja, Jongin menatap ponselnya datar, dan melemparnya keluar, membuat sopir pribadinya terkejut namun memilih tetap diam.

"Permainan apa ini? Aku benar-benar tidak suka jika ada yang disembunyikan dariku.." Geram Jongin.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Ku dudukkan diriku disamping tempat tidur, entah kenapa sebuah perasaan menyesal teramat besar ku rasakan, harusnya aku tidak membohongi anak itu, dia pasti sangat khawatir, aku kenal sekali anak itu, tapi.. kenapa aku tidak jujur saja.

Tidak, tidak boleh ada yang tahu, Kyungsoo, ya, aku membutuhkan Kyungsoo, sulit bagiku tanpa seorang teman untuk berbagi, kuharap dia tidak sedang bersama kekasihnya, jika ia, maka leherku akan patah menelpon kekasihnya larut malam seperti ini, dia sudah tahu sendiri mana mungkin aku menjadi seme dengan wajah , tubuh bahkan jemari seperti ini, tapi memang dasar ahjussi pencemburu.

"Baekhyun-ah? Yeoboseo?" Aku tersentak.

"Ne.. Kyungsoo-ah.."

"Waeyo?"

"Apa kau sibuk?" aku mendengar suara brisik entah dari mana asalnya, tapi setelahnya Kyungsoo berdehem.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?"n

"Bisa kau datang kesini? Aku sedang sangat butuh saran mu Kyungsoo-ah.." Pinta ku memelas.

"Tentang?" Aku sedikit ragu mengucapkannya, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikannya, tak bisa, aku bingung, dan kuharap menghubungi Kyungsoo adalah hal yang tepat.

"Kris.."Ucapku lemas.

"MWO?"

Baiklah, kurasa memang ada dampak buruknya bagi pendengaranku..

.

.

.

"_Kau bodoh Kris, apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

"_Akh.. B-Bekhyun-ahh.., aku mencintaimu .. percayalah.."_

"_Kris, tidak matamu Kris.. berdarah.. Kriss…tutup .. tutup matamu.."_

"_Tidak, aku ingin… akh, menatapmu, percayalah.. aku hanya mencintaimu.. Byun Baekhyun.."_

"_Kris.. Hiks, matamu.. Kris,tidak.. Krisss..hiks."_

"Masih memikirkan nya?" Aku diam.

"Hey, kau tidak memikirkan saranku tadi malam eoh?" Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada Kyungsoo, dan menatapnya melas.

"Aigoo.." Dia mendekat dan memelukku, sungguh, Kyungsoo memang eomma kedua bagiku.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya ku lemah, Kyungsoo mengusap lembut punggung ku, beruntung sekali aku memiliki teman seperti dia. Kelas masih sangat sepi, dan kuharap si hitam pengganggu itu belum datang.

"Rumit, aku juga mungkin akan pusing berada diposisi mu.." Aku memandang Kyungsoo kagum. "Kau bisa pusing juga?" tanyaku. Dia mempout bibirnya.

"Kau kira aku setegar itu?" Tanya nya, aku tersenyum tipis, "Molla, mungkin saja." Aku bisa sedikit terkekeh dan melupakan masalahku.

Sebentar.

"Byun Baekhyun." Sapaan dingin itu membuatku dan Kyungsoo menoleh cepat. Ah, panjang umur dia.

Tapi, mungkin tidak untuk ku.

"Waeyo Jongin?" Tanya ku seolah kemarin bukan aku yang membohonginya dan pergi bersama orang lain, hingga membuatnya pusing, mencari alasan untuk ku dan terakhir, itu memang aku.

"Kemana kau kemarin?" Tanya nya masih dingin, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan kami, yang aku juga baru sadar baru saja terlepas.

"Jongin-ah, aku pergi dulu.." Jongin hanya mengengguk tak melepaskan tatapan kami berdua. Menyebalkan.

"kemarin? Iya, benar, ah, dari.. dari…" Aku bahkan berantakan sendiri, dia masih menunggu jawabanku, dan apa?

"Memang apa urusanmu Kim Jongin? Ak-"

"Apa dia namjachingu mu?" Aku membelalak, menatapnya aneh. "Mwo?! Bukan.." Sergahku cepat, entah kenapa aura mematikan disekitar kita berdua menghilang, dan sorot mata Jongin pun menyiratkan.. ketenangan?

"Baiklah," apa? Apa? Jadi hanya itu? apa dia tidak curiga siapa tahu aku komplotan teroris, atau sindikat illegal narkoba, atau sejenisnya? Dan .. dan apa yang aku fikirkan?

"Kau ingin bercerita sesuatu?"

"Tidak.. mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Ah? Apa kata ku tadi?"

"Lupakan, kau aneh.."

.

.

.

Author POV

"Kris ge…" Seorang namja tampan berambut pirang dengan mata tanpa refleksi apapun terpantul disana mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pendengarannya. Dan dia tahu siapa yang baru saja masuk kedalam.

"Kau sudah menemukan dia Tao-ah?" Tao, namja berambut hitam legam dengan mata bersorot tajam itu menatap lembut pada namja tinggi yang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Ne, Kris ge.." Kris, namja tampan itu tersenyum senang, senyum yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia perlihatkan pada Tao.

"Besok, Kris ge harus menepati janji ne?"Kris tersenyum kembali dan mengangguk.

"Kau tahu 'kan? Aku tidak pernah ingkar pada janjiku sendiri?" Wajah khawatir Tao berubah sangat lega.

"Kris ge.. jika memang dia yang membuat gege bahagia, aku rasa itu yang membuat mommy dan daddy luluh, selamat ge, akhirnya kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu.." Kris ge tersenyum sekali lagi, tangannya melayang dan menyentuh pipi Tao, mengusapnya tepat setelah bulir bening itu jatuh bebas, Tao memejamkan matanya dan menjatuhkan lututnya pada lantai.

"Tao-ah.."

"Kris ge.."

"Panda, seorang namja tidak boleh memperlihatkan kelemahannya." Tao diam dan membuka matanya,

"Seorang namja akan memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada sumber kekuatannya, ge, aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Itu sudah cukup panda, Aku begitu merindukannya .."

.

.

.

Diatas kertas Jongin sudah berbesar kepala sadar bahwa dia memang akan menang, dan bagi seseorang disana, mungkin itu menjadi sebuah kejutan, lihatlah dengan mudah nya Jongin mengelabui Baekhyun, atau kepolosan Baekhyun yang sudah ada pada level tertinggi.

"Hyung…" Sepulang dari ruang kesiswaan, Jongin menelan kekecewaan mendapati Baekhyun justru tidak seperti bayangannya, mungkin pucat, atau ketakutan dan Jongin akan melengkapinya dengan tawa setannya, tapi tidak, Baekhyun justru tengah asyiknya berbicara dan sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa lepas dengan namja tinggi yang akan masuk dalam daftar orang-orang 'berbahaya' bagi Jongin, setelah beberapa minggu lalu Kyungsoo ia masukkan dalam daftar aneh itu dan siapa peduli?

Entah setan apa yang memasuki tubuh sexy (?) Jongin, namja yang memang sexy itu menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun kaget dan tercekik oleh tawa yang sulit dia control, Tao pun sama, dia hendak menghentikan tarikan Jongin, namun Jongin menatap Tao dengan amat tajam. Tao memilih diam, toh dia yakin bahwa Jongin tidak mungkin melukai Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kim Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan! Yak! Lepassss.. PABBOOYAA!" Jongin menulikan telinganya, dia tidak mendengarkan teriakan Baekhyun yang, ya, memang terdengar sangat menggelegar.

BRUGHH

"Jongin? Apa yang kau lak-" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, pasalnya Jongin menatapnya begitu tajam, dan yang bisa dia lakukan? Diam dan makin mempertipis jarak antara tubuh kecilnya dengan tembok, Jongin semakin mendekat, setelah mengunci kamar mandi, seketika otak Baekhyun penuh dengan adegan-adegan yang pernah dia lihat di film koleksi milik Jongin, yang dengan tidak sengaja dia bawa pulang, dan menontonnya, sangat polos bukan?

"Hyung.." Suara Jongin yang biasa terdengar menyebalkan, entah kenapa menjadi sangat serak, dan membuat getaran halus pada uluh hati Baekhyun, dan membuat debaran yang sangat berisik pada jantungnya, perasaan aneh yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan, setelah kejadian pahit yang pernah terjadi padanya dulu.

Sensasi aneh ini makin terasa saat, Jongin meniup pelan bibir merah Baekhyun, seluruh tubuhnya menegang, Jongin yang entah kemana lari pikiran sehatnya, hanya menginginkan bibir manis itu dalam otak mesumnya, dengan rasa cemburu yang besar hanya karena melihat sedikit adegan tadi.

"Jommphhh.."

Pada awalnya Baekhyun memang bermaksud menolak, memberontak, dan memukul-mukul lengan Jongin kasar. Namun tak membuat badan Jongin yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu menyingkir, Jongin semakin memaksakan lumatannya yang terkesan kasar, dan mendorong Baekhyun hingga kepala Baekhyun menempel erat dengan tembok, Jongin terus melumat kedua bibir manis yang membuatnya gila, siang malam memikirkan bibir itu dan akhirnya dia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya, sekali mencoba Jongin sudah tau tak kan mudah untuk menahannya tidak mencicipinya lagi, dirasa tak ada respon meski Baekhyun sudah berhenti memberontak, Jongin mengusap punggung Baekhyun halus, menimbulkan desahan kecil dari kedua belah bibir merahnya.

"Jommpphh.. shhh.."

Jongin akhirnya mendapatkan akses untuk menghisap lidah Baekhyun dan menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut hangat Baekhyun, Jongin bahkan seolah tak peduli jika mereka harus mati karena kehabisan nafas. Baekhyun pun sama, seluruh tubuhnya begitu panas, namun tidak demam, keringatnya mulai bercucuran merasakan usapan Jongin pada punggung nya sesekali Jongin meremas punggung nya dengan ciuman panas yang sangat berirama.

"Jommpphh.. sesssmpp sakkhh.." Jongin akhirnya dengan berat hati melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dan Jongin mulai dengan perlahan membuka matanya menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk dengan nafas terengah-engah dan mata yang masih belum terbuka, wajah putihnya terlihat begitu merah.

Jongin meraih dagu Baekhyun dan memaksa wajah itu mendongak, dengan jarak tubuh mereka yang masih sangat dekat. Jongin menaruh tangannya pada dinding disebelah telinga Baekhyun, dan kaki nya menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tak bergerak kemana-mana, mata indah itupun terbuka seketika wajah Baekhyun makin memerah.

"Saranghaeyo, Byun Baekhyun, saranghaeyo..jeongmal."

DEG

DEG

"Jongin…" Jongin meraih dahi Baekhyun dengan bibirnya dan mengecupnya sangat dalam, membuat rasa damai pada detakan jantung Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun reflek memejamkan matanya merasakan ketulusan yang begitu dalam berpusat pada dahinya.

"Saranghaeyo.." Bisik Jongin lagi.

"Ahhhh…" Desah Baekhyun saat Jongin menurunkan kerah bajunya dan memberinya sebuah Kissmark, setelah cukup, Jongin kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Hyung…"

"A-aku.." Jongin tahu bahwa ada sebuah kegelisahan pada kedua manic mata indah itu, meski dia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Aku juga.. mencintaimu…" Ucapnya tersipu dengan kedua pipi nya yang bersemu membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan, Jongin tahu jika sekolah bukan tempat untuk prostitusi, karena itu dia membuang jauh pikiran kotornya. Siapa yang menyangka, Jongin yang dia kenal sejak di bangku SMP, namja menyebalkan yang sangat mesum namun sangat tampan, jahil tapi tak bisa jika sehari tak melihatnya, konyol, tapi sexy, Oh, Kim Jongin sebenarnya kau sudah lama berada dalam otak dan fikiran Baekhyun.

Jongin bersyukur berkali-kali dalam, hati namun wajah manis Baekhyun seolah menahannya untuk bertindak konyol dengan berteriak, atau loncat-loncatk, Jongin lebih memilih bersorak dalam hati, karena seolah enggan dia mengalihkan tatapannya, sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun sungguh membuatnya gila.

"Gumawo baby, kau tahu? Aku menagih janjimu.." Ucap Jongin masih belum ingin menjauh dari wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun mencoba berani membalas tatapan lembut Jongin.

"Kau sudah melakukannya tadi.." Ucap Baekhyun berusaha sabar.

"Kapan? Yang tadi? Itu 'kan karena aku ingin saja, bukan menagih janji.." Ucap Jongin santai membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Jongin tersenyum mesum, dan mendekat untuk berbisik.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan memintanya sekarang, karena kau tidak tahu seberapa sulit bagiku mengontrol diri saat dekat denganmu, baby, diapartemenku nanti malam bagaimana?"

"YAK! MESUUUUMMM…"

.

.

.

Malam ini harusnya Baekhyun berada diapartemen Jongin, tapi tidak, ada yang lebih penting dari pada jantungnya terus menggila karena sejak tadi siang, menjadi seorang kekasih dari Kim Jongin membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah, gugup, berkeringat, dan panas pada kedua pipinya tak bisa berhenti, oh sungguh dia benar-benar malu, tapi Jongin selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman, buktinya dia tidak mau berpisah dari Jongin dari tadi siang.

Dan sekarang, memikirkannya saja membuatnya sangat merindukan kekasih tampan dan mesumnya itu.

Kakinya terhenti disebuah taman, bukan hal yang aneh, dia tersenyum sambil menatap langit, senyumannya melebar saat tangannya merasa sebuah benda kecil, putih dan halus menyentuh tangannya,

Salju pertama.

Grebb

"eh?"

.

.

.

Jongin terus bergerak-gerak tak nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya, dia terus saja memikirkan Baekhyun-nya, dia segera bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya dan menatap benda yang ada disebelah kotak penuh hiasan. Benda pipih itu tak kunjung berdering dengan nada istimewa untuk orang yang istimewa baginya, dia mengambil ponselnya itu, mengeceknya, hanya beberapa pesan singkat ajakan kencan dari yeoja-yeoja gila, dan dari teman-temannya.

Jongin mengeluh, dia melempar ponselnya sembarangan dan kembali merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur, namun bangkit lagi, dia mengambil kotak yang sudah siapkan untuk Baekhyunnya.

Sebuah ponsel, ditersenyum tipis, dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Dia bahkan membuatku gelisah disaat-saat awal pacaran," Keluhnya. Baekhyun bilang dia tidak usah menjemputnya, dan dia akan datang agak malam, Jongin sudah menghubungi eomma Baekhyun, dan katanya Baekhyun sudah berangkat. Lalu? Apa Baekhyun tersesat? Atau ada namja gila yang menculik Baekhyun? Atau? Baekhyun lupa bawa ongkos taksi, dan membuat sopir taksi tidak mengijinkan_

"Oh Tuhan.. dimana dia?!" Jongin mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya hingga berantakan. Jongin bingung, diluar sudah mulai turun salju, dan Baekhyun yang sangat benci dingin, masih berkeliaran disana, jika Jongin keluar dan mencari belajahan jiwa nya (?) itu bagaimana jika Baekhyun malah sudah sampai, dan berdiri diluar ?

.

.

.

"Dingin hyung?" Tanya Tao lembut, dia membawa Baekhyun kesebuah restoran. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam dunianya karena menatap jus kesukaannya terlalu lama. Jus kesukaan, orang yang paling dia suka, tentu saja pikirannya hanya melayang disekitar Jongin, Jongin, Jongin.

"Tidak.. ng, Tao-ah, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada salju yang mulai turun dengan lebat.

"Kau masih ingat janjimu hyung? Beberapa hari yang lalu?" wajah Baekhyun berubah dengan drastis, dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan topic ini, tapi janji tetaplah janji, masa lalunya memanggil nya kembali, dan tentu itu bukan hal yang mengenakkan, dia sudah memegang teguh masa depannya, Jongin, bersama Jongin.

"Tapi.."

"Hyung.. jebal, aku hanya memintamu datang, kumohon, aku ingin kau ada disisinya hanya besok saja, setelahnya pergilah, jika kau bisa." Kata terakhir Tao lah yang membuat Baekhyun bimbang, Tao mengerti ini bukan masalah yang mudah terlebih dia menyesal tidak mempertahankan Baekhyun tadi siang, agar Jongin tidak menyatakan perasaannya tadi, karena dia tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun kebingungan seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah.." Tapi Tao mengenal betul, siapa makhluk lembut dihadapannya, tak pernah dia kecewa dengan segala keputusan Baekhyun, Tao meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Xie Xie .. Hyung, gumawo, terima kasih banyak," Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pahit.

'_Maafkan aku.. tapi jika keputusan ku tepat, maka memang harus ada yang tersakiti, entah itu dia, atau.. Jongin.'_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC **

**[Note]**

**KkamCon Penjahat Fanfic, Aar eonni, **FF ini special buat dirimu. Kaibaek shipper sejateh. xD

Juga buat **Kaibaek shipper ** yang lagi butuh asupan FF KaiBaek,

Saya? Saya siapa? Halo . apa kabar? Lama gak kesini.

Akun saya gak bisa dibuka. Jadi tanpa banyak pikir karena saya tidak suka berfikir xD saya buat akun lagi, padahal diakun satunya saya punya banyak utang -_-

Marga saya Kim

99 lines

Krisbaek and kaibaek hardshipper.

Pembuat FF yadong dengan pair selalu KaiBaek and KrisBaek, hoho, siapakah aku?/ pakk


End file.
